


Butterfly

by idontknowanyhumans



Series: Angsty Unrequited Love [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Small Cuts- The Brobecks, Song Lyrics, The Brobecks Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: Floats like a butterfly,Stings like a killer..





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based off is called Small Cuts by The Brobecks. I'd suggest you go give it a listen, because this is my interpretation of this song, which could be completely different from yours. Thanks for reading! x

_It doesn't take much_

_To cover up small cuts_

_Hid 'neath the bandages_

_under her sleeves_

**_**_ **

 

**The band was falling apart. Patrick knew it, Joe knew it, and Pete knew it, but Andy didn't yet know about the troubles between the other three. It was terrible, yes, but a fate they couldn't escape, for an unrequited love tore them all apart.**

**It starts as an ordinary day for Pete Wentz; spend the day at Joe's, write a couple songs for their band, go home, sleep, and some eating and gawking at Joe inbetween.**

**Joe was oblivious, as was everyone else for that matter, but Pete knew that he was in love with Joe.**

**The day Pete met Patrick, he knew that he had a bit of a problem. He and Joe got along really well and he could tell that his crush had a crush of his own, but not on him.**

******

_She just wants attention_

_We all want attention_

_She wants it more than_

_She'd have you believe_

**_**_ **

**Patrick Stump, the front man of their band, was practicing his lines in front of his mirror of what he should say to Joe. He had an idea of what he wanted to say, but there was something missing, something so extraordinary that he'd just _have_ to say yes to him.**

**_A song_ , Patrick thought excitedly, _that's how I'll do it! He'll have to love my song! I.. I just need to sing how I feel! That'll work.. Right?_ He hoped so.  
**

**He grabbed his notepad and pencil quickly writing down his thoughts and feelings into a song deciding the melody can be worked out at a later time. Right now, he _needs_ to write.**

**So, he did. He wrote and wrote and wrote until his fingers felt numb and his brain was exhausted from all the overuse. He didn't stop until he was satisfied.**

**He passed out on his desk, and that's where Pete had found him hours later scowling at all the paper with beautiful words describing love and heart palpitations. He took glances around the room and he quickly gathered everything up and took it out of Patrick's room and to his with an evil smile plastered on his lips.**

******

_Goodnight,_

_Sleep tight,_

_Don't let anyone bite you._

_She will leave you deaf and bewildered._

_Oh how she floats like a butterfly,_

_Stings like a killer._

******

**Joe was surprised to see Pete shyly handing him a stack of papers with messy, almost not very readable writing written on them. He thought, at first, that they were lyrics for a new song since they had only just finished Take This To Your Grave, and it was, but not what he expected.**

**"Pete, what is this?" Joe asked looking over the shy boy in confusion. "Is this a song you want to record?" Pete quickly shook his head.**

**"I wrote this for you," He replies confusing the other. "Because.. I really like you." Heat flushed over Joe's cheeks and he awkwardly handed the papers back to Pete shaking his head.**

**"I'm sorry," He apologizes, "I.. I don't feel the same way. This is sweet, really it is, but.. I like someone else. I'm sorry, Pete." Pete's heart shattered into a bunch of pieces, he was heartbroken. He took back the papers and he slowly walked out of the room feeling anger bubble up slowly in his body soon to overtake him.**

**He takes a glance at Patrick's room and he starts going in that direction.**

******

_All of the good kids,_

_Will darken their eyelids,_

_Cover in make-up,_

_And uncomfortable dress._

******

**Andy was sleeping and having peaceful dreams whenever it struck, the emotional tornado named Pete Wentz. He was a solid 7 and destroying everything in his path. What had made him so angry, the drummer had yet to find out, but in his attempts to talk and calm down the angst-filled bassist, he got punched in the face and a terrible, purple ring was forming around his right eye from the hit.**

**Pete was still going by the time Andy had gotten ice to calm down his swelling and he noticed Joe and Patrick were nowhere to be seen. After taking out his sidekick, he sent Joe a text asking where they were because Pete was going nuts. He didn't get a reply for nearly half an hour.**

**By then, the entire apartment was destroyed and the hole in Patrick's bedroom was bigger than it had been before, probably from the fact Pete had been using the walls as his punching bags.**

**By the time the two had gotten back, Pete was calm and sitting on the couch acting like a spoiled child. Andy was busy cleaning up the mess Pete had created and throwing all the broken past fixing items away and sweeping up broken glass.**

**"What happened in here?!" Joe questioned sounding shocked. "This is fucking insane!"**

**"The Pete cyclone happened," Andy responded calmly after dumping out his dustpan into the trash. "I just let him tire himself out."**

**"Andy, what happened to your eye?" Patrick inquired slowly taking steps toward Andy, but Pete was just a body length away. Andy held out his hands causing Patrick to cease his motion whenever he noticed Pete's chest had started heaving and his fists at his side had clenched up into fists again.**

**"He hit me for trying to calm him down," He responded after making sure Pete wasn't going to start swinging again. "And.. I'd be careful. He seems to still be really pissed off. Do you know why? He wouldn't talk to me about it."**

**Guilt spread across Joe's features, but he shrugged feigning ignorance.**

******

_They just want attention._

_We all want attention._

_A beautiful kiss and a sin to confess.  
_

******

**Years later, it got worse.**

**It was 2008 and Pete's feelings only intensified for Joe. And yet, he still loved Patrick.**

**The couple had been together for a while and Andy jokingly had suggested marriage to them since they've been dating three years, which only made Pete angry and the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. Patrick and Joe had shared a glance, though, and it was like they were speaking to each other mentally.**

**Pete wished he and Joe could do that.**

**By the time they had gotten their album Folie a Duex written and their guest singers' parts recorded, Pete was feeling pretty anxious. Not just because their album is completely different that what their usual stuff is, but because he is worried that Joe might purpose to Patrick or vise versa.**

**He didn't care that it sounded insane, oh no. He was still angry at Patrick for stealing what was rightfully his! He was there first! He should be the one with Joe, not Patrick!**

**He clenched his fists, but unclenched them to give Joe a call.**

_**"Hey,** _ **Pete," Joe greeted groggily. _"It's three in the morning. Why are you calling me?"_ Pete thought for a moment before making his breathing shaky as if he had been panicking.**

**"I-I had a nightmare," He lied sneaking in a couple wet sniffles. "C-can you please come to my house and h-hang with me until I f-feel better?" He heard shuffling on the other side of the phone and some mumbling. Pete tried not to let his anger overtake him and, for the most part, it worked.**

**"I'll be there in five, okay?" He heard Joe speak on the phone. "You still have that key under your mat for me, right?"**

**"M-mmhm," Pete whispered trying to make his voice as shaky as possible. "I-I'm i-in my room." He heard the sounds of a car door opening and shutting, the shuffling of the phone being sat on the driver's seat.**

**"I'm not going to hang up, okay?" He heard Joe speak sounding obviously very worried. "I'm going to stay on the phone and I want you to try to take deep, calming breaths, okay?" Pete did as he was told even though he didn't need to.**

**"Th-thank you, Joe," He whispered into the phone.**

******

_Goodnight,_

_Sleep tight,_

_Don't let anyone bite you._

_She will leave you deaf and bewildered,_

_Oh how she floats like a butterfly,_

_Stings like a killer._

******

**Patrick was furious whenever he was recording his parts for their album in the studio. He had been basically ignored by his boyfriend of three years. He had a feeling Pete had something to do with it, but he wasn't there.**

**"Joe," Patrick speaks up, but he gets ignored. " _Joe_ ," He pressed further getting a worried glance from Andy. He sighed irritably and he gently nudged his boyfriend's shoulder getting a small grunt in response, which was more than he had gotten since he had woken up this morning. "Where's Pete?" He questioned softly. "He should be here so that he gets a say in what our sound is."**

**"Sleeping," Joe muttered. "He's sleeping." Andy let out a long sigh.**

**"I feel like I'm missing something here," He expressed only getting a long line of silence from the other two party. "Fine," He muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me. But keeping secrets like this only destroys relationships and bands.. You know that, right?" The other two remained silent.**

******

_It doesn't take much,_

_To cover up small cuts,_

_Hid' 'neath the bandages,_

_Under her sleeves._

_Oh..._


End file.
